


Oikawa Tooru n'est pas un Ushikage shipper

by Somnis



Series: OTOK series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Une rumeur circule à Miyagi.Une rumeur circule à Miyagi et affime que Kageyama Tobio et Ushijima Wakatoshi sortent ensemble.Pour Oikawa Tooru, c'est inconcevable. Est-ce réellement une histoire d'amour fou entre ses deux rivaux, ou de simples bruits de couloir ?Il se lance donc dans une quête acharnée pour découvrir la vérité sur cette affaire qui, juge-t-il, le concerne directement. Après tout, ce n'est pas digne de son cadet...





	1. La rumeur

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà !  
> Petite fic sans prétention, essentiellement pour me distraire, et changer un peu du registre pathétique qui semble-t-il me caractérise :3  
> C'est léger, c'est frais, (c'est peut-être drôle) !  
> Bonne lecture !

Tout avait commencé quand Kageyama avait rejoint l’équipe nationale jeune.

La nouvelle avait été bien accueillie par tout le monde, en fait, elle était plutôt attendue. C’était à peu près une évidence depuis que Kageyama avait été invité au camp d’entraînement réservé aux meilleurs joueurs du Japon. Le problème, c’était qu’Ushijima Wakatoshi y était aussi. 

Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur ce duo. Personne ne savait qui les lançait au juste, mais elles existaient bien. Elles circulaient surtout lors d’autres camps d’entraînement, et en particulier à Miyagi d’où étaient issus les deux concernés. 

Ainsi, quelqu’un, peut-être Goshiki, avait dit à Hinata que Kageyama et Ushiwaka étaient proches. 

Hinata l’avait répété à Tsukishima, en disant qu’ils étaient très proches. Tsukishima, en riant, avait commenté que c’était suspect.

Kindaichi les avait entendus, et de retour à Aoba, avait raconté à Kunimi qu’ils étaient probablement en couple. Transporté par l’excitation, il n’avait pas fait attention au volume de sa voix. 

Iwaizumi avait donc surpris la conversation et venait informer Oikawa qu’aux dernières nouvelles, Ushiwaka et Kageyama entretenaient une relation passionnée.

Oikawa n’avait pas relancé la rumeur. Il avait juste hurlé.


	2. Le début de la quête

-Iwa-chan, c’est une catastrophe.

Ils étaient dans la salle de club, réunis entre terminales. Hanamaki et Matsukawa ne prenaient pas part à la conversation et laissaient simplement un pouffement de rire leur échapper de temps en temps. A vrai dire, Iwaizumi ne s’y investissait pas tellement non plus, et la nature de la discussion était plutôt à sens unique. 

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ? C’est une abomination.

Oikawa, assis dans un coin près des casiers, se lamentait sur ce qu’il considérait être une erreur de la nature.

-C’est la fin du monde. La fin. J’espérais être sauvé par les aliens avant de voir ça. 

-Tu n’en fais pas un peu trop ? soupira enfin Iwaizumi.

Les yeux d’Oikawa, vides et perdus, se relevèrent dur lui, et il lui fit une grimace désespérée.

-C’est une immondice, Iwa-chan. Tu les imagines ensemble ? 

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules, l’air indifférent.

-Un passeur avec un attaquant, dans la même équipe, pourquoi pas ? Ils se ressemblent un peu, au fond. 

-Tu crois qu’ils s’embrassent ? reprit Oikawa, proche des larmes. Je ne peux pas y penser. Oh, non. Mon cerveau refuse.

Hanamaki et Mattsukawa, hilares, firent des bruits humides avec leurs lèvres pour évoquer des baisers, et Oikawa poussa un gémissement d’agonie. Iwaizumi inspira profondément et passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. 

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ce que font Kageyama et Ushijima ne nous regarde pas.

-Comment ça ? Tobio est mon kouhai ! Il devait battre Ushiwaka, pas sortir avec !

Sur ces mots, Oikawa se mit en position fœtale. Iwaizumi l’effleura du bout du pied comme un hérisson mort pour vérifier son état, puis déclara en saisissant son sac :

-Si tu veux plus d’informations, tu n’as qu’à demander à Kindaichi. Après tout, c’est lui qui a ramené cette histoire ici. 

Quand Oikawa releva la tête d’un air soudain déterminé, Iwaizumi se demanda s’il avait eu une bonne idée.


	3. L'inutile témoignage de la tête de poireau

Kindaichi et son indissociable Kunimi étaient en train de faire des passes dans le gymnase, quand la porte s’ouvrit en grand et qu’Oikawa apparut. Loin de ses arrivées grandioses, où il attirait tout les regards, le capitaine était cette fois accroché au chambranle de la porte, essoufflé, les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Kindaichi ! appela-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna successivement vers Oikawa, puis Kindaichi. Yahaba paraissait inquiet, Kunimi indifférent, et Chien Fou laissait quelques grognements s’échapper de sa gorge à la vue d’Oikawa. Kindaichi, devenu livide, s’avança vers son capitaine avec appréhension.

-Comment était le camp d’entraînement de la préfecture ? commença Oikawa. 

-Il était bien ! Même si aucun des passeurs ne t’égalait, répondit prudemment Kindaichi, choisissant la voie du fayot.

-Et il y avait des gens de Karasuno ? 

-Il y avait le grand blond, et aussi le petit roux.

-Et Tobio ? 

-Il est dans l’équipe nationale des moins de 19 ans, lui, maintenant.

Kindaichi plissa le nez, frustré.

-Avec Ushijima, précisa Kunimi de son coin de salle, et une infime expression de réjouissance se devinait sous son habituel masque d’indifférence. Littéralement avec.

C’était le nœud du problème. Yahaba poussa un petit cri.

-Le passeur de Karasuno ? Avec le super attaquant ? 

Oikawa se mit à grincer des dents et désigna Kindaichi.

-C’est toi qui a dit ça ? 

-C’est, c’est ce que j’ai entendu ! répliqua Kindaichi, levant les mains en signe d’innocence. C’est le grand blond qui disait ça !

-Le binoclard ?

-Ouais, lui. Il en parlait avec Hinata !

-Ils sont dans l’équipe de Tobio, ce doit être la vérité, se désola Oikawa. Ça ne te choque pas, toi, Kindaichi ?

-Pour moi, Kageyama est toujours un roi solitaire...

-Oui merci, on sait…

-Alors l’imaginer éprouver de l’amour ! J’ai beaucoup de mal !

Kunimi faisait des petits signes de tête pour acquiescer. 

-Et tu sais comment ils sont ? Tu les as vus ? Est-ce qu’ils s’embrassent ?

Cette idée lui semblait récurrente, mais il paraissait aussi curieux que dégoûté. Kindaichi fit un geste incertain.

-Je ne sais pas. C’étaient les mecs de Karasuno qui avaient les infos. 

-Bon. Merci pour tout. Entraînez-vous sérieusement.

-Et… où tu vas ? risqua Kindaichi.

Oikawa repartait d’un pas décidé vers la porte qu’il avait laissée ouverte. \- Chercher des réponses à la source du problème !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de lire !


	4. Débuts en espionnage

Prendre le bus pour Karasuno n’était pas quelque chose de particulièrement difficile, les lycées étaient plutôt bien desservis. C’est pourquoi dès la fin des cours, Oikawa avait emprunté le premier bus qui passait pour se rendre jusque dans l’école où avait échoué Tobio un an plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Se cacher en espérant croiser Hinata ou Tsukishima ? Surgir dans le gymnase dans le genre théâtral ? Se tapir près de la fenêtre et écouter ce qui se disait ?

Il franchissait les grilles du lycée, en espérant passer inaperçu malgré son uniforme, quand des cris familiers retentirent à ses oreilles. 

-Tu ne me rattraperas jamais, Kageyama ! 

-Tu vas voir ! 

Oikawa eut tout juste le temps de s’écarter quand deux idiots passèrent devant lui en courant. Il s’agissait sans nul doute de Tobio et du rouquin, et, trop pris dans leur course, aucun d’eux ne remarqua Oikawa. Il regarda les deux silhouettes rapetisser à l’horizon, et les hurlements s’éteindre avec la distance, avant de décider de les suivre. 

Il les retrouva assis sur les marches d’un magasin nommé Sakanoshita, en train de manger ce qui ressemblait à des beignets à la viande. Oikawa se dissimula contre le mur et écouta leur discussion.

-Quand est-ce que tu retournes à Tokyo ? demandait justement Hinata.

-Ce week-end, répondit Tobio. 

-En train, comme la dernière fois ? 

-Oui, avec Ushijima-san.

Oikawa se crispa. Il avait envie de jaillir en criant « Yahoo, Tobio-chan », mais demeura plaqué au mur, immobile et muet.

-Il a décidé que tu étais son type de passeur, cette fois ? interrogea Hinata avec un pouffement de rire.

Oikawa sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Son type de passeur ? Voilà qui était clairement explicite ! 

-Oui, je crois. Il m’a dit que finalement, j’aurais peut-être eu ma place à Shiratorizawa.

\- Classe ! Même si tu es bien mieux à Karasuno, marmonna Hinata. 

-Shiratorizawa était mon objectif, à l’époque. C’est pour ça que j’ai refusé la proposition d’Aoba Johsai. 

Une moue déçue vint jouer sur les lèvres d’Oikawa. Là, c’était clair : il lui préférait ouvertement Ushiwaka. Tobio avait donc rêvé de rejoindre le champion dès le collège ? Tout en repoussant Oikawa ? 

-Vraiment pas digne d’être mon cadet, siffla-t-il.

-Tu as entendu ? s’écria soudain Hinata. 

-Quoi donc ? 

-Il y a eu un bruit, là !

-Tu délires encore, grommela Kageyama. J’y vais, moi. A demain ! 

Des bruits de pas rapides parvinrent jusqu’à Oikawa, toujours dans son coin de mur. Hinata parlait tout seul à voix basse et ne semblait pas vouloir partir immédiatement. C’était sa chance ; Oikawa quitta l’ombre,   
et se planta devant Hinata, en agitant paisiblement la main :

-Chibi-chan !

Le rouquin eut la mâchoire décrochée, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent démesurément, et il hurla en le pointant du doigt, paniqué :

-LE GRAND ROI !!!


	5. Enfin un allié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> Nouvelle partie ce soir !   
> Bonne lecture !

La cigarette du coach Ukai était tombée de sa bouche quand le capitaine d’Aoba Johsai avait débarqué dans sa boutique, avec Hinata, pour acheter des glaces. Il avait renoncé à poser des questions et avait simplement contemplé, incrédule, les deux joueurs occuper la petite table mise à disposition des clients.

Pour Oikawa, une glace était le moyen idéal d’inciter Hinata à lui faire confiance. Celui-ci paraissait méfiant, mais attendit qu’ils soient tous les deux assis pour demander nerveusement :

-Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? 

Oikawa ménagea le suspens et croisa les mains sur la table.

-Je suis un homme choqué, Chibi-chan.

Hinata le regarda curieusement, et haussa les sourcils. 

-Et… Pourquoi ? Tu ne t’es pas remis de la défaite de l’automne ? 

Oikawa soupira d’ennui et lui lança un regard accusateur. 

-Ne fais pas semblant ! Tu es le meilleur ami de Tobio, n’est-ce pas ? 

-Je, euh, je crois bien que oui…, répondit Hinata un peu gêné.

-Alors tu dois savoir ce qui se passe entre lui et Ushiwaka.

-Ushiwaka ? 

Hinata fronça les sourcils et mangea un peu de sa glace sans lâcher Oikawa des yeux. Lequel se renversa sur sa chaise et annonça tragiquement :

-Ils sont ensemble, Chibi-chan.

-Ensemble dans l’équipe, oui ? 

-En couple !

-AH BON ?

Hinata n’avait pas l’air très au courant, mais pour Oikawa, c’était presque devenu évident après la discussion qu’il avait surprise. 

-Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect qu’ils prennent le train ensemble ? 

-Eh bien…

-Et que le rêve de Tobio était de rejoindre Shiratorizawa ? 

-C’est vrai… 

-N’est-ce pas toi qui a dit, au camp de Miyagi, qu’ils sortaient ensemble ? 

-J’ai dit qu’ils étaient fort proches, se défendit Hinata, puis après un instant de réflexion : Maintenant que tu le dis… 

Oikawa hocha dramatiquement la tête.

-Nous y sommes. Notre cher Tobio a un petit ami. J’en suis quasiment sûr.

-Mais comment on peut le savoir ? interrogea Hinata. S’il sortait avec Ushiwaka, il nous l’aurait dit, non ? 

-Ça pourrait créer des tensions dans leur équipe, si on apprend que deux des joueurs ont ce genre de relation.

Oikawa avait réponse à tout, et Hinata se sentit vite dépassé.

-Le plus simple, reprit-il pourtant, ce serait de demander directement à Kageyama.

-Il mentira. Tobio n’est pas le genre à révéler ses sentiments comme ça.

-Mais… On ne peut pas le laisser à Ushiwaka ! 

Oikawa fit un sourire appréciateur, heureux de trouver un écho à sa propre panique.

-Exactement. C’est malsain. Mais il nous faut d’abord prendre l’ampleur de la corruption. Nous n’avons pas assez de détails sur leur relation. Par exemple, est-ce qu’ils s’embrassent ? 

Hinata fit une grimace horrifiée. 

-Il faudrait les suivre ce week-end !

-On n’arrivera jamais à s’introduire dans le camp.

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux, de temps en temps prenaient un peu de glace. Hinata avait l’air déterminé à savoir la vérité autant qu’Oikawa.

-J’ai une idée, dit-il enfin. Peut-être que quelqu’un dans l’équipe nationale voudra bien nous donner des renseignements. 

-Je suis d’accord, s’exclama Oikawa. Eux seront au plus près de la chose. A qui est-ce qu’on pourrait demander ? 

Il sortit son téléphone, se rendit sur les réseaux sociaux et le profil de Tobio. Une photo de l’équipe nationale jeune apparut, et ils se concentrèrent là-dessus. Ushiwaka était là aussi, bien sûr, le regard franc et toujours sérieux. 

-Sakusa ? interrogea Oikawa en le reconnaissant. Peut-être qu’il sait quelque chose.

-Le champion des champions ? s’écria Hinata. Non, c’est trop stressant de lui parler ! 

Il se pencha un peu vers l’écran pour lire les noms qui apparaissaient et quelque chose sembla soudain s’allumer dans ce regard.

-Lui ! Kageyama m’en a parlé, ils doivent être amis. Il a l’air plus sympa que Sakusa, on n’a qu’à lui envoyer un message.

Oikawa scruta un instant la photo. Le visage était figé dans un sourire insolent, les yeux brillaient d’un éclat moqueur. 

-Le blond, là ? 

-Oui, acquiesça Hinata. Il s’appelle Miya.


	6. Orgie Camp

C’est de son propre compte qu’Oikawa envoya un message à Miya Atsumu, qu’il ne connaissait pas et dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler avant ce jour-là.

« Bonjour, je suis le senpai de Kageyama Tobio. Je voudrais savoir s’il entretient une relation particulière avec Ushijima Wakatoshi et je me suis dit que tu étais bien placé pour avoir des infos, comme tu es dans leur équipe. »

Il attendit une dizaine de seconde en fixant agressivement le message dans sa bulle. Lorsqu’à côté du nom de Miya s’afficha un petit point vert, il fut satisfait d’une réponse aussi rapide.

« C’est marrant comme idée. Tu veux que je te passe Tobio-kun ? »

Oikawa commença à écrire « Non merci, je », quand un détail attira son attention. Les sourcils froncés, il répéta :

« Tobio-kun ??? »

« Bah oui, c’est son prénom »

Ils l’appelaient par son prénom, là-bas ? Mais c’était quel genre de camp exactement, ils étaient tous aussi intimes ? Oikawa se sentait spolié de son droit d’usage sur le prénom Kageyama. Qui d’autre que lui avait le droit de l’employer ? C’était son idée ! Aussi répondit-il plutôt froidement.

« Je ne veux pas parler à Tobio-CHAN. Je voudrais des infos »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu’ils s’embrassent ? »

« Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »

Suivait une rangée de smileys rieurs. Ce type n’inspirait pas confiance à Oikawa, il était trop… proche de Tobio. Peut-être que les gens avaient mal compris et que c’était avec lui qu’il sortait, sursauta-t-il soudain. Il secoua la tête, finit par se trouver paranoïaque.

« Il y a des rumeurs dans les clubs d’ici, je voudrais juste avoir confirmation »

« C’est intéressant, je vais observer Tobio-chan alors »  
Un spasme de colère parcourut Oikawa devant l’affront.  
« Ne dis pas Tobio-chan »

« Tobio-chan »

« C’est MON cadet »

« C’est MON coéquipier »

Non, vraiment, ce gars-là était insupportable. Nul doute que l’équipe nationale avait perverti Tobio, avec des fréquentations pareilles ! Son petit cadet tout innocent, tout manipulable ! Oikawa songeait à supprimer la discussion sans répondre et appeler Sakusa, quand Miya retourna sa veste.

« Je vais t’aider, je trouve ça amusant. Ça m’intéresse aussi. On a un camp ce week-end, je te recontacterai à ce moment là »

Oikawa resta sans répondre, atterré de ce soudain volte-face. Son écran se modifia un peu pour l’informer que Miya écrivait un autre message, et il attendit de le recevoir en espérant comprendre.

« Après tout, Tobio est une sainte-nitouche, le voir avec quelqu’un comme Ushijima doit être hilarant »

« Une sainte-nitouche ? »

Ils parlaient vraiment du même Kageyama ? Kageyama le roi, le morveux, le boudeur, l’insupportable demandeur de conseils ? Une sainte-nitouche ? L’image étrange de Tobio habillé en bergère surgit dans l’esprit d’Oikawa, qu’il effaça immédiatement. Miya se contenta de répondre une nouvelle ligne de smileys morts de rire, et il décida de laisser tomber. Ce gars-là était fou.

Ce camp d’entraînement était vraiment une perversion totale. Un genre d’orgie géante. C’était donc ça, l’équipe nationale des moins de 19 ans ? Il fallait sortir Tobio de là, lui pauvre cadet sans défense, pris entre les rêts d’Ushijima et de Miya.

Oikawa prit une décision. Avant le week-end fatidique, il devait parler à Tobio. Non pas de rival à rival, mais de senpai à kouhai.


	7. Le grand, l'unique

Hinata avait eu la bonté de fournir à Oikawa l’emploi du temps de Kageyama. Aussi, le lendemain, à l’heure indiquée, il se rendit à la boutique Sakanoshita ; la retrouver ne fut pas difficile. Le coach de Karasuno, qui tenait le magasin, parut suspicieux de le voir traîner là, mais il ne dit rien –un client restait un client. Oikawa s’assit donc sur les marches, à l’entrée, là où il avait vu Tobio et Hinata la veille. Comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard, Kageyama passa devant lui.

Il marchait d’un pas rapide, visiblement indifférent au monde qui l’entourait, la tête baissée, marmonnant tout seul. Tout de noir vêtu avec sa veste de Karasuno, son sac sur le dos, et les mains dans les poches. Il n’avait, de toute évidence, pas remarqué Oikawa et s’apprêtait à le dépasser en l’ignorant totalement. 

-Tobio-chan ! s’écria donc celui-ci en bondissant de ses marches.

Kageyama sursauta violemment, et sembla sur le point de faire un infarctus en reconnaissant Oikawa. Il parut méfiant et se tint à une distance respectueuse.

-Oikawa-san. Bonsoir. 

Il avait son ton poli habituel, mais était loin d’avoir l’air enjoué, ou heureux de le retrouver. Il doit savoir pourquoi je suis là, songea Oikawa, évidemment, il doit culpabiliser de sortir avec mon plus grand ennemi.

-Comment va mon cher petit cadet ? 

Tobio baissa les yeux ; son expression était blasée au plus haut point.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre. 

Oikawa agita un doigt moralisateur dans sa direction.

-Je t’ennuie ? Tu es pressé ? Tu as un rendez-vous galant ce soir ? Hm ? Près de Shiratorizawa, c’est ça ? 

-Quoi ? 

Le teint de Kageyama avait viré au rouge brique, et Oikawa en déduisit assez. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il préféra changer de sujet et mettre en place sa méthode d’attaque. 

-Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de tes amours apparemment florissantes. 

C’était un mensonge grossier, mais la stratégie d’abord. Il devait entraîner Kageyama à lui faire confiance pour l’éloigner d’Ushiwaka et de l’équipe nationale.

-Tobio-chan. Je vais te faire la plus belle faveur de toute ta misérable petite existence.

-Pardon ?

-J’ai décidé qu’il était temps pour toi d’apprendre mon service. 

Tobio le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, et Oikawa savoura cette réaction, celle qu’il avait espérée. Il continua donc sur sa lancée, tout heureux de passer pour un senpai magnanime.

-Eh oui. Je me suis dit que tu avais l’âge, maintenant, et que comme nous ne nous rencontrerons plus en match officiel avant un bout de temps, je me devais de te laisser un souvenir de moi. Comme ça, tu pourras te vanter dans l’équipe nationale d’avoir eu pour maître de service le grand, l’unique Oikawa Tooru. 

-Oikawa-san, l’interrompit Kageyama. Je sais déjà servir. 

-Mais MON service, Tobio-chan. LE service de la mort. 

-C’est… gentil à toi, mais j’ai déjà reçu des conseils d’autres bons serveurs. J’ai compris que je ne devais pas chercher à imiter à tout prix ton service, mais plutôt trouver et perfectionner le mien.

-Parfait ! Je vais t’aider à le perfectionner, alors. Ça reste mon domaine ! Le point d’appui ! Le centre de gravité ! L’impulsion ! La détente !

Kageyama avait l’air un peu ennuyé et chercha ses mots un moment avant de répondre timidement :

-Je n’en ai plus besoin. 

Oikawa gonfla les joues et plissa les yeux, posa les mains sur ses hanches.

-Je t’avais dit de ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Je te l’avais dit, Tobio-chan, j’espère que tu t’en souviens. Juste après notre match. Eh bien tu ne tiens pas parole ! Jeune arrogant !

-Je ne suis pas arrogant ! réagit aussitôt Kageyama. Mais au camp où je suis, je reçois plein de conseils utiles, par les serveurs, par les terminales, par Ushijima-senpai… 

-Ushijima-senpai ? 

Oikawa recula d’un pas et prit une expression répugnée, comme si Tobio venait de contracter la lèpre à l’instant.

-USHIJIMA-SENPAI ? C’est vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules, désemparé. Oikawa se sentait totalement trahi, trompé ! Ushiwaka, un senpai modèle ? Ushiwaka, apprendre des choses à Tobio, l’aider, être patient avec lui ? Quelle blague ! 

-Tu ne m’as jamais appelé senpai ! se révolta Oikawa, offensé qu’Ushiwaka mérite cet honneur et pas lui.

-J’ai déjà appelé Iwaizumi senpai, lui fit remarquer Kageyama. C’est lui qui m’a aidé au collège, pas toi. 

Oikawa se détourna un bref instant pour murmurer rageusement « Iwa-chan… », puis releva les yeux sur Kageyama et s’exclama, sur le ton le plus dramatique de son répertoire :

-Tobio-chan, tu n’es vraiment pas digne d’être mon cadet ! 

Enervé contre tout et tout le monde, contre Ushijima, contre Tobio, contre les senpai, il tourna les talons dans un souple mouvement qui fit voleter ses cheveux, et sans plus de manières, prit congé de Kageyama. Lequel demeura un instant planté là, déconcerté, avant de partir de son côté sans se poser de questions, tel l’ingrat cadet qu’il était.


	8. Le pervers

-J’ai échoué, Iwa-chan. Il est passé du côté obscur.

Oikawa poussa un soupir résigné et alluma son téléphone pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de nouvelles notifications.

-Bon sang, arrête de regarder ton téléphone toutes les secondes, le reprit Iwaizumi, qui jouait à la console à côté de lui.

-Mais si Miya m’envoie quelque chose… 

C’était le week-end, et Oikawa n’avait pas renoncé à faire la lumière sur cette affaire. C’était quasiment sûr maintenant, il se tramait quelque chose entre Tobio et Ushiwaka, mais aucune preuve concrète, tangible –comme le fait qu’ils s’embrassent- ne venait éclaircir la situation. 

Qu’avait-il après tout ? Tobio prenait le train avec Ushijima, certes, mais après tout ils avaient la même route à faire de Sendai à Tokyo. Et puis il l’appelait senpai, mais c’était normal, ils étaient dans la même équipe. Et même si Kageyama avait voulu intégrer Shiratorizawa, ça ne voulait pas dire que c’était exclusivement pour le champion. Oikawa voulait du réel, et refusait de lâcher le morceau.

-T’es vraiment chiant, Oikawa. Non seulement tu saoules les gens qui t’entourent, mais il faut aussi que tu harcèles des mecs que tu ne connais même pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! C’est le seul qui puisse m’aider !

Il appuya de nouveau sur son téléphone, qui s’illumina, n’afficha tristement que l’heure.

-C’est un psy qui va t’aider, grommela Iwaizumi. T’as développé une obsession pour Kageyama et Ushijima en ce moment, c’est super malsain.

-C’est une simple curiosité. Tobio est mon cadet, Ushiwaka est mon ennemi. Les connaissant bien tous les deux, je suis simplement étonné d’apprendre qu’ils sortent ensemble… Je veux juste confirmer mes soupçons.

-T’es jaloux, ouais. 

-Pas du tout ! 

Oikawa croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. Après quelques instants de silence, Iwaizumi finit par ajouter :

-Ce gars, là, Miya, doit s’entraîner toute la journée. Tu auras de ses nouvelles ce soir. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant.

Un instant surpris par les intonations plus douces et concernées de son ami, Oikawa hocha la tête. Il passa la fin d’après-midi à jouer avec Iwaizumi, seulement interrompus par une petite dispute au sujet du titre  
de senpai que Kageyama donnait à l’un et pas à l’autre.

Il resta manger là, et c’est au moment du dessert que son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Quand il le déverrouilla et vit s’afficher le petit visage narquois de Miya dans un cercle, il lança un regard évocateur à Iwaizumi et ils ne tardèrent pas à remonter dans sa chambre.

Le message de Miya était en fait une vidéo, dénuée de tout commentaire. Elle avait été faite dans la journée, de toute évidence, puisque la luminosité était plus vive qu’à ce moment au dehors –à moins qu’il ne fasse encore clair à Tokyo ? Oikawa hésita tout de même à la lancer.

-Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu’ils ne s’embrassent pas dedans, grogna Iwaizumi. 

Ils se penchèrent sur l’écran quand la vidéo se mit en marche. Le son des ballons heurtant le sol, des annonces de passes, des appels d’attaque, des chocs de la balle contre la chair emplit la pièce. Oikawa reconnut Tobio, près du filet, logiquement à sa place de passeur. De dos, il identifia Ushiwaka, un ballon dans les mains. Il lança la balle à Tobio, Tobio fit une passe d’une précision répugnante, le champion la frappa, rien que de très normal, jusqu’à ce qu’Ushiwaka ne se tourne vers Tobio, n’ouvre la bouche et…

-Belle fesses.

-IL A DIT BELLES FESSES ???? hurla Oikawa.

-Il A DIT BELLE PASSE, IMBECILE ! lui cria Iwaizumi. 

-Il a dit belles fesses ! Ushiwaka est un pervers sexuel ! Je le savais !

Iwaizumi lui claqua l’arrière de la tête et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la vidéo. Ils voyaient un bout de t-shirt et une bouteille d’eau, probablement appartenant à Miya, Ushiwaka qui allait chercher sa balle, et Tobio qui continuait à faire des passes. Plus rien d’intéressant ne se passa, et la vidéo se termina sur ce commentaire amusé de Miya « rien de suspect ! ». Oikawa tint tout de même à repasser quatre fois le moment du commentaire d’Ushiwaka pour être bien sûr que ce ne soit rien d’ambigu, mais ne parut tout de même pas convaincu. 

Oikawa se sentait à court d’idées. Il avait interrogé Kindaichi, Hinata, Tobio lui-même, et Miya ne lui apportait pas non plus de preuves. Il se sentait frustré et isolé. S’il ne pouvait pas trouver par lui-même le lien exact qui unissait Tobio à Ushiwaka –de simple cadet à petit-ami officieux-, au moins devait-il en parler à quelqu’un.

Iwaizumi ne le comprenait pas. Il se fichait de la vie sentimentale de Tobio, du moment qu’il soit heureux avec ça, affirmait-il. Kuroo ne faisait que se moquer de lui, ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Hinata… Bon, Hinata était curieux de savoir, mais n’était pas son senpai, ce n’était pas pareil. C’est sur le chemin du retour que l’idée lui vint de quelqu’un qui pouvait comprendre ses sentiments de senpai déçu.  
Celui qu’on appelait « le rafraîchissant ».


	9. Bataille de senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé/ passez de bonnes vacances !  
> Pour ma part j'ai pu avancer mon écriture, au point d'en voir la fin !   
> Bonne lecture :)

Si Oikawa pouvait se féliciter d’une chose, c’était d’avoir mis Hinata de son côté. Celui-ci ne se posait pas de questions particulières, et fournissait toutes les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement des projets de celui qu’il appelait « le Grand Roi ». Ainsi, Oikawa apprit que Tobio était dispensé de club le lundi soir, pour récupérer de son week-end à Tokyo. Ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour essayer de parler au deuxième passeur.

Il devenait familier avec le trajet jusqu’à Karasuno, à présent, et même le chauffeur de bus sembla le reconnaître. Il arriva pour l’heure de la fermeture du club ; peu désireux de se faire prendre à parti par le chauve et le libéro, Oikawa préféra se tenir à une bonne distance des grilles du lycée et épier les gens qui en sortaient. 

Il vit passer le grand blond à lunettes, celui qui avait lancé les rumeurs, se souvint-il ; mais il n’osa pas l’aborder, et de toute façon, le lunetteux paraissait déjà accaparé par une silhouette qui tournait autour de lui en poussant des « Tsukkiiii !» stridents. Oikawa attendit un peu et reconnut finalement « monsieur rafraîchissant » qui sortait du lycée, malheureusement encadré par le capitaine et le champion.

Que faire ? s’interrogea-t-il en se détournant pour ne pas qu’ils le reconnaissent. Le traquer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit seul et ensuite le contraindre à parler ? Ou risquer de se faire recaler par un capitaine possessif et un champion baraqué en l’appelant tout de suite ? Il n’avait pas terminé sa réflexion que quelqu’un lui tapotait l’épaule, et Oikawa se retourna vivement.

-On te dérange ? demanda Sawamura, avec un sourire aimable et menaçant à la fois.

Oikawa croisa le regard du champion Azumane, grand, imposant, effray- non en fait, tremblant, en sueur et qui esquiva son regard. Le passeur paraissait intrigué, et posait une main apaisante sur l’épaule du   
capitaine, lequel semblait en revanche plutôt énervé.

-Tu espionnes nos entraînements ? 

-Non, non pas du tout ! jura Oikawa. Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je viens pour parler à… 

Il désigna d’une main le passeur, dont le nom lui échappait.

-Suga ? 

-Oui, oui ! Suga-chan ! Mon vieil ami ! 

Sawamura lui lança un regard perplexe. Sugawara fronça les sourcils un instant, puis sourit et déclara tout doucement :

-Pas de problème. On va parler. 

-Suga…, commença le champion, visiblement inquiet. Tu es sûr que… ?

Le capitaine était aussi sur la réserve, visiblement ; mais quand le passeur lui fit un signe de tête, il parut rassuré et s’en alla, entraînant Azumane avec lui, sans manquer de lancer un dernier regard inquisiteur à Oikawa. Quand ils eurent disparu, Suga reprit la parole, sans montrer d’impatience.

-Alors, je t’écoute. Que fais-tu ici ? 

-Suga-chan –je peux t’appeler Suga-chan, oui ?- tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre et m’aider. J’ai cru que d’autres y parviendraient, mais toi seul peut ressentir mon exacte et désolante situation.

Le sourire du passeur aux cheveux gris s’effaça un peu, et il sembla immédiatement empathique à la détresse qu’il entendait.

-C’est Tobio-chan.

Les mots tombèrent, graves, solennels, pleins de suspens, et firent leur effet de chute, du moins l’espérait Oikawa.

-Je le savais déjà, pouffa soudainement Suga. Hinata m’a soufflé quelques mots là-dessus. 

-Mouais, tenta de se recomposer Oikawa. Cette rumeur avec Ushiwaka. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? 

Le sourire angélique de Suga était devenu un peu mutin. Oikawa commença à sentir qu’il avait peut-être fait erreur sur sa personnalité.

-Eh bien, Tobio-chan est mon cadet, et le tien…

-Kageyama est mon cadet exclusivement, fit remarquer Suga, puisqu’il n’est plus au collège.

-Mais je…

Oikawa s’interrompit et passa plusieurs secondes avec la bouche ouverte sans parvenir à articuler quelque chose. Il croisa les bras et mentit effrontément.

-C’est à moi qu’il vient demander des conseils pour ses passes. Tu n’as qu’à lui demander, il y même un témoin, mon neveu, et une photo-preuve, tu veux la voir ? C’est mon fond d’écran.

-Pas la peine, répondit Sugawara toujours souriant. Mais je me préoccupe du bien de Kageyama, contrairement à toi, donc ma première mesure sera de ne pas te donner d’informations sur lui. Tu n’es pas   
quelqu’un de recommandable pour lui, je pense.

Le grand roi tomba des nues ; il arbora une expression plus hostile.

-Tobio-chan était mon cadet avant d’être le tien !

-Ah oui, tu as vu dans quel état on l’a recueilli ? rétorqua Suga consterné, comme s’il parlait d’un chaton errant. Rejeté par tout le monde, sans aucune confiance et incapable de communiquer ! Tu te targues   
d’avoir été son senpai, mais c’est plutôt une honte ! Je ne vais pas te laisser influencer Kageyama maintenant qu’il est heureux avec nous !

Je suis face à une mère poule, réalisa Oikawa. Je n’aurais jamais dû entamer ce débat. Il tenta tout de même, en désespoir de cause :

-Mais son camp d’entraînement des moins de dix-huit ans… C’est un piège ! Tu n’imagines pas les gens qu’il côtoie là-bas –bien pires que moi, je t’assure ! 

Suga prit une expression méfiante.

-Il ne nous en parle pas beaucoup, mais il a l’air satisfait d’y être. 

-Ben ça qu’il est satisfait ! Tu n’imagines pas ce qui se passe là-bas !

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Laisse Kageyama tranquille, tu es juste jaloux qu’il ait été pris et pas toi. 

Oh le petit vicieux. Il cachait vraiment bien son jeu, « monsieur rafraîchissant ». 

-Moi jaloux ? s’exclama Oikawa en accentuant une expression de surprise. Et toi alors ? Tu n’es pas jaloux qu’il soit sur le terrain et pas toi ? 

-Ce n’est pas la question, répliqua Suga d’un ton sec. Si j’apprends que tu essaies d’entraver encore le bonheur de Kageyama, Daichi et moi, on viendra te parler sérieusement.

Avec le capitaine flippant en plus, je ne pourrai pas me défendre, songea Oikawa. La plus sage stratégie était de se replier. 

-Tu verras, déclara-t-il en reculant doucement. Il se passe quelque chose, je vais découvrir quoi. Et ensuite, tu ne pourras t’en prendre qu’à toi-même de ne pas avoir réagi, de ne pas m’avoir cru ! Tu comprendras quand Tobio aura subi la mauvaise influence de ce camp et d’Ushiwaka ! Ce qui se passe à Tokyo n’est vraiment pas net !

-C’est toi qui n’est pas net, constata Suga, et il plissa les yeux. N’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit. Contrairement à certains, le bien de mes cadets m’importe beaucoup.

-Si tu savais, répondit simplement Oikawa.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Cette rencontre avait été une déception. Lui, Oikawa Tooru, un mauvais senpai ? Peut-être au collège, réfléchit-il, mais à présent ce n’était plus tout à fait pareil. C’était vrai, après tout, il avait donné des conseils à Tobio, avait été voir son match, et maintenant lui proposait d’apprendre son service… Quand même ! 

Personne ne me comprend, se lamentait-il en son for intérieur. C’est précisément à ce moment qu’une sonnerie rompit le silence, l’avertissant d’un message. Quand il lut la phrase que lui avait envoyée Miya, son   
téléphone glissa de ses mains.

« Je crois qu’ils s’embrassent »


	10. Sword Art Online

« Pardon ??? »

Supporter l’envoi et la réception du message, le temps de lecture de Miya ; puis voir les « … » indiquant l’écriture d’un nouveau message, fut une agonie totale pour Oikawa.

« Ils sont bizarres » répondit simplement Miya.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’avait pas attendu Miya pour le savoir. Entre le petit stalker devenu un prodigieux asocial, et le grand stalker qui lui lançait des piques sans même s’en rendre compte… Oikawa en avait pris pour son grade, de leur bizarrerie.

« Sans blague », répondit-il donc amèrement. Il voulait de l’info ! Du matos ! Du concret ! 

« Là, ils sont partis à deux dehors, Kageyama a pris Ushijima à part »

Voilà qui était intéressant. Tobio avait donc l’aplomb d’aller vers un de ses senpai, qui plus est Ushiwaka, qui n’était pas le moins impressionnant, et l’entraîner dehors avec lui ? Pour quoi faire, s’embrasser, certainement. Tobio était donc le dominant, dans leur présumé couple ? Oikawa se mit à ricaner sans trop savoir pourquoi –à mettre sur le compte de sa tension beaucoup trop élevée.

« C’est pas tout », continuait Miya. « J’ai remarqué un truc. C’est apparu là comme ça dans mon fil d’actualité, mais c’est super louche »

Ce gars aime ménager son suspens, soupira mentalement Oikawa.

« Ils font tous les deux partie d’un même groupe »

Ce n’était pas pertinent. Ushiwaka et Kageyama avaient assez de points communs pour faire partie d’un même groupe –Miyagi, le volley, les études...

« C’est un groupe secret »

Oikawa ne savait plus trop quoi penser… Certes, ça demeurait un groupe… Peut-être un tournoi amical dans un club, quelque chose comme ça ? Il y avait encore une infinité d’explications…

« Il n’y a qu’eux comme membres. C’est un groupe secret de deux personnes, je ne peux pas voir leurs publications »

ÇA C’ETAIT LOUCHE. Quelque chose de spécial unissait donc Ushijima et Kageyama, mais quoi ? A quoi donc était destiné ce groupe secret dont personne, à part les deux concernés, ne pouvait voir les publications ?

« C’est quoi le nom ? » demanda Oikawa. 

« SAO »

SAO. Qu’était-ce donc que cela ? Lequel des deux était futé au point de camoufler leur groupe en utilisant un acronyme ? Et puis que voulait-il dire ? Sales Amoureux Odieux ? Quelque chose dans le genre ? 

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire », envoya Miya immédiatement après. « Pour moi, c’est cet anime, là, tu vois »

Ça disait quelque chose à Oikawa, en effet, mais il n’imaginait ni Tobio ni le super champion regarder ça. Puis si c’était un groupe de fans, ils ne seraient pas que deux. C’était quelque chose de privé –du partage de photos peut-être. Des stratégies pour se voir et s’aimer en secret. Si jamais Oikawa arrivait à rentrer dans ce groupe –alors il saurait la vérité à coup sûr. Il sentait petit à petit que le moment de savoir approchait.

Il alla voir par lui-même. En effet, le nom du groupe apparut, les deux membres –leurs deux photos de profil complètement stupides, mais seul un petit message accueillit Oikawa sur leur page –qu’il devait être membre pour voir ce qui se passait entre ces deux là. Il tergiversa longtemps à poser sa candidature, après tout, n’avait-il pas quelque… influence sur eux ? 

Il n’avait rien à perdre, et il appuya comme un forcené sur « demander à rejoindre le groupe ». Qui de Tobio ou Ushiwaka l’accepterait, ou le rejetterait, il n’en savait rien.

Et Oikawa attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Miya avait cessé de répondre.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent, sans qu’une suite ne soit donnée à sa demande. Chaque heure faisait accroître son dépit, et il imagina finalement de nouvelles stratégies pour avoir accès au contenu de ce mystérieux groupe. 

Il n’y avait que deux membres. Il fallait donc se connecter à partir de leurs profils. Et pour cela, il fallait obtenir l’ordinateur, ou mieux, le téléphone de l’un des deux. Ce n’était pas une mission facile, en fait, c’était presque du vol –à moins de les convaincre ? 

D’ailleurs, Ushiwaka n’avait-il pas souhaité créer quelques liens avec Oikawa ? Et s’il trouvait le champion, lui proposait de lui passer son numéro ; Ushiwaka accepterait… et là, Oikawa saisirait le téléphone d’Ushijima en prétextant s’enregistrer. Il faudrait être rapide, mais il aurait certainement le temps d’aller sur l’application, et là, tout découvrir. C’était un plan qui pouvait marcher.

Le lendemain à la sortie des cours, quand Iwaizumi remarqua qu’Oikawa se dirigeait non pas dans la direction habituelle, mais vers l’arrêt de bus, il soupira :

-Tu retournes à Karasuno ? 

-Non, répondit Oikawa déterminé. Aujourd’hui, je vais là où j’aurais dû aller ; à Shiratorizawa.


	11. Un souverain, un bouffon, un frangeux et Benkei : Shiratorizawa Academy

Le trajet jusque Shiratorizawa était plus long que celui pour Karasuno, et Oikawa eut tout le temps de se répéter sa stratégie. Aller vers Ushiwaka. L’allumer. Non, pardon, se montrer un peu aguicheur, un peu, comment dire… Disposé à s’entraîner avec lui. Voilà qui lui ferait plaisir.

L’objectif était donc de faire semblant de lui donner son numéro. Et dans le court laps de temps où il aurait le téléphone dans les mains, foncer sur les réseaux sociaux et trouver enfin la véritable nature de sa relation avec Tobio.

Quand Oikawa descendit du bus, il resta un moment figé devant l’immensité du lycée. Il hésita à entrer, finit par se déterminer et suivit les panneaux pour trouver le gymnase laissé à disposition du club de volley-ball.

La discrétion n’était apparemment pas son fort, car sitôt qu’il s’approcha, un hurlement strident retentit et l’espèce de bouffon rouge lui sauta dessus.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça ? susurra-t-il. Tu viens voir Wakatoshi ? 

-Je viens en paix, articula Oikawa, et il agita faiblement un mouchoir blanc.

-Tendou ! appela une voix, et en se retournant, Oikawa reconnut le gars de leur équipe qui avait l’air mature (le seul) et qui ressemblait à Benkei. 

Tendou lâcha Oikawa et sautilla vers Benkei.

-Qu’est ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda celui-ci.

-Je viens parler à Ushiwaka, s’il est là, répondit Oikawa avec le plus d’aplomb possible.

Tendou écarquilla ses yeux déjà exorbités, et, mettant ses mains en porte-voix, se mit à appeler :

-Wakatoshi ! Ton homme est là ! 

Ushiwaka apparut à son tour, et Tendou écarta les bras pour le mettre en valeur, en hululant :

-Attractive boy Wakatoshi !

Oikawa résista difficilement à la tentation de se prendre la tête dans les mains, et, cachant de son mieux son dégoût, fit un petit signe de la main, qu’il espérait sympathique.

-Coucou, Ushijima !

-Oikawa, répondit sobrement Ushiwaka. 

Il avait toujours l’air aussi sérieux, voilà qui lui faisait un point commun avec Tobio. Oikawa détailla un instant le visage du champion, ses yeux éteints et sa petite mèche qui retombait ridiculement sur son front ; c’était donc cet être immonde qui lui volait son cher cadet. Il en était sûr, à présent, Ushiwaka cachait quelque chose, il n’était pas net du tout.

Il garda le sourire bien accroché sur sa bouche en lançant :

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ? 

Tendou commença à faire des bruits très étranges et même Benkei haussa les sourcils. Ushiwaka hocha la tête sans les regarder ni apparemment avoir réfléchi à la question. D’un air absolument mécanique. S’il était aussi docile, les choses devraient être aisées, songea Oikawa. Et cette docilité apparente confirmait qu’il était bien le soumis de la relation. Oh, Tobio-chan… 

Ils distancèrent rapidement les autres et trouvèrent un endroit calme, bordé d’arbres, avec quelques bancs. Ils demeurèrent cependant debout, et Oikawa entama les choses sérieuses :

-Alors, Ushiwaka… Ça te fait plaisir que je sois là ? 

Ushijima haussa les épaules. L’instinct primaire poussait Oikawa à le frapper pour une réponse aussi vague, qui sous-entendait qu’il avait fait le déplacement pour rien, mais il le refoula –les infos d’abord.

-Mais si, j’en suis sûr, poursuivit-il donc, en tentant de se montrer aussi kawaii que possible. Dis-donc, Ushiwaka-chan… J’ai eu quelques échos récemment… Apparemment, tu commences à devenir populaire, hein ? 

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Eh bien, j’ai entendu dire qu’au camp d’entraînement national, là… Tu ne touchais pas que des ballons, si tu vois c’que je veux dire… 

-Non, répondit franchement Ushiwaka. 

Oikawa agrippa ses épis entre ses poings, rongé par la furieuse envie de s’arracher des touffes de cheveux. C’est à ce moment précis que le téléphone d’Ushiwaka vibra, et, lorsqu’il le sortit de sa poche pour regarder qui lui écrivait, Oikawa aperçut très distinctement le nom de Kageyama Tobio.

-Ah ! hurla-t-il, triomphant. Pourquoi est-ce que Tobio-chan t’écrit !? 

Ushiwaka, qui n’avait pas l’air paniqué du tout, releva la tête de son sms et contempla Oikawa de ses yeux vides.

-Comme ça, lâcha-t-il simplement. C’est mon ami.

-Tu n’as pas oublié un mot entre deux ? persifla Oikawa, les mains sur les hanches.

Ushiwaka ne répondit pas, et, tout énervé qu’il était, Oikawa décida de se re-concentrer et ne pas perdre sa stratégie de vue.

-Alors comme ça, Tobio a ton numéro, déclara-t-il lentement. Et moi, je ne l’ai pas. C’est un favoritisme absurde ! Je suis aussi passeur que lui ! Bah oui, quoi, je peux te faire des passes aussi… Ce n’est pas toi qui voulais que je vienne à Shiratorizawa ? Allez, c’est cadeau, je te donne mon numéro. Passe-moi juste ton téléphone deux secondes, que je m’enregistre.

-Quoi ? 

-Donne-moi ton téléphone, s’il te plait, répéta Oikawa avec un sourire qui tournait à la perversion. Je vais mettre mon numéro dedans, comme ça tu pourras me harceler de sms, tu aimes bien me harceler d’habitude, non ? Eh bien peut-être que je te répondrai et qu’on ira faire du volley ensemble un de ces jours. 

Il tendit la main vers Ushiwaka pour qu’il lui donne son téléphone. Ushiwaka le regarda avec stupéfaction, sembla hésiter, puis, tout doucement, leva son bras pour porter le téléphone dans la paume d’Oikawa. Quand celui-ci referma les doigts autour du métal, un frisson d’adrénaline le parcourut. Ushiwaka était tombé dans le piège ! Il allait enfin tout savoir !

Il amena l’écran devant ses yeux, appuya comme un fou, ouvrit les messages, vit le nom de Tobio, appuya à nouveau, et là le message lui apparut : « Je crois qu’Oikawa-san a tout découvert ».

Il tenta de réfléchir au sens, mais les secondes étaient comptées, il se contenta donc de le noter dans un coin de sa tête et se hâta de refermer les messages ; il fallait trouver le groupe, le mystérieux SAO, et enfin être absolument sûr de cette relation…

C’est à ce moment précis que quelqu’un hurla :

-Ushijima-senpaiiii !

Et Oikawa sursauta, laissa tomber le téléphone sur son pied, crut un instant que Tobio allait surgir avant de reconnaître l’espèce de frangeux, le première année titulaire de Shiratorizawa, qui, se souvint-il brutalement, était une des sources de la rumeur.

Alors qu’Ushiwaka ramassait son téléphone apparemment sans s’en soucier, Oikawa empoigna Goshiki par les épaules, et tournant le dos au champion devenu inutile, lui intima :

-Toi ! Tu as lancé une rumeur, il est temps de me dire toute la vérité !


	12. Déclaration de guerre

Goshiki avait l’air absolument paniqué et ne cessait de lancer des regards nerveux par-dessus son épaule, vers Ushijima qui semblait planer au-dessus de la situation et époussetait son téléphone. 

-Alors, commença Oikawa en lui tapotant les épaules pour le détendre et l’inciter à lui faire confiance. Tu connais Kindaichi, c’est ça ? C’est mon cadet, tu sais ?

-Euh, oui, répondit Goshiki en prenant une attitude de garde-à-vous. Oui, je le connais ! Il attaque très bien ! 

-Vous avez fait un camp ensemble, celui de Miyagi, c’est ça ? 

-Oui ! C’était ici ! Je veux dire ! A Shiratorizawa !

-Et tu as parlé avec Kindaichi ? 

-Oui ! 

-Attends, attends un peu que je termine de parler, lui dit Oikawa en tentant de se montrer un peu paternel. 

Goshiki jeta un énième regard désespéré vers Ushijima, qui, n’ayant plus sa place dans la conversation, repartait nonchalamment vers le gymnase.

-Vous avez parlé de cet autre camp, que n’atteignent que les meilleurs joueurs du Japon. Il n’y a que deux représentants de Miyagi à ce camp, qui sont Kageyama Tobio –un autre de mes cadets- et Ushijima –ton senpai. Kindaichi et toi en avez parlé.

-Oui, reconnut Goshiki, et il hocha la tête avec vigueur, faisant voleter ses mèches. Kindaichi connaît bien Kageyama, de ce qu’il m’a dit.

Oikawa se demanda un court instant s’il n’avait pas fait le rapprochement « Kindaichi mon cadet » et « Kageyama mon cadet », mais passa outre et poursuivit, en s’armant d’un sourire encourageant.

-Bien. Je vais maintenant te poser une question extrêmement sérieuse. Est-ce qu’ils s’embrassent ? 

-Kindaichi et Kageyama ? demanda Goshiki en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Non ! Ushijima et Kageyama !

-Ah ! tressaillit le pauvre première année, aussi mortifié que s’il venait de se faire gifler. Je ne sais pas ! Comment je le saurais ? Mais en tout cas, Kindaichi parle beaucoup de lui ! 

-Je m’en fous de Kindaichi, et royalement même !

-Justement ! Royalement ! Il appelle Kageyama un roi ! C’est pas un surnom mignon ça ? 

Oikawa fit un pas en arrière et écarquilla les yeux. Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre d’informations qu’il cherchait, et puis Kindaichi et Kageyama… Le « roi » était loin d’être un surnom flatteur ! Ils avaient une relation conflictuelle, d’ailleurs fort bien utilisée sur le terrain par Oikawa lui-même…

-Ce n’est pas un surnom mignon du tout, fit observer Oikawa en commençant à perdre patience. C’est pour rappeler à Tobio sa supériorité sur ses coéquipiers. Lui rappeler qu’il est seul. C’est Kindaichi qui a trouvé ça, certes, mais ce n’est en rien un signe d’affection…

Il fit une courte pause et hocha la tête.

-Ce qui m’intéresse, c’est de savoir justement comment l’appelle Ushijima.

-Il… Il l’appelle par son nom, répondit Goshiki, qui ne semblait pas voir où voulait en venir le capitaine de Seijou. Ah ! Oui, et parfois aussi, il l’appelle « le cadet d’Oikawa ».

-Oh ! 

Oikawa se laissa choir sur un banc et posa une main sur son cœur.

-Voilà qui est mignon !

Il releva ensuite la main à son menton et adopta une posture pensive.

-Ou qui relève d’une jalousie extrême. Peut-être veut-il Tobio pour lui tout seul, et évoque rageusement son appartenance à quelqu'un d'autre -à moi. Ushiwaka, qui que soit Tobio pour toi, c’est avant tout mon cadet. Et si tu le veux aussi…

Il se leva du banc devant un Goshiki totalement ébahi.

-… Alors c’est la guerre.


	13. Conseil de guerre

-Iwa-chan, ça fait mal… 

-Je n’entends rien.

Iwaizumi traînait littéralement Oikawa dans les couloirs du lycée, en direction de la salle de club. Ses mains empoignaient fermement ses épaules, de sorte que le capitaine ne puisse s’en échapper –mais Oikawa, à part geindre, ne semblait pas très combatif.

Iwaizumi ouvrit d’un coup de pied la porte de la salle de club du volley, jeta littéralement Oikawa à terre et verrouilla la porte. Toute l’équipe était réunie dans la salle confinée, et la chaleur y était étouffante.

-Bon. Oikawa, déclara Iwaizumi en croisant les bras. On a décidé, avec l’équipe, qu’il fallait te dire deux mots.

Oikawa se redressa, jeta un regard perdu à son équipe –Hanamaki et Mattsukawa qui parlaient à voix basse en lui lançant un regard moqueur, Kindaichi et Kunimi assis côte à côte, Chien Fou recroquevillé dans un coin qui le regardait avec hostilité.

-Allez-y, votre magnifique et généreux capitaine vous écoute.

Il fit un sourire éclatant, mais l’expression d’Iwaizumi ne s’adoucit pas pour autant.

-Voilà, ça fait quelques semaines maintenant que ça dure, et que ça empire. Ton vocabulaire s’est réduit autour de deux mots, qui sont « Tobio » et « Ushiwaka ». Tu ne parles que d’eux, tout le temps, sans arrêt, et voilà, on trouve que ce n’est plus possible. C’est super malsain.

-Mais…, répondit piteusement Oikawa, tu ne comprends pas ! C’est notre cadet ! C’est notre ennemi ! 

-Ce n’est plus ton cadet, fit remarquer Hanamaki. Et Ushiwaka, ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous, celui qu’on n’aime pas, c’est le type aux cheveux rouges de Shiratorizawa. 

-Certes, Ushiwaka est aussi quelque peu… énervant, tempéra Iwaizumi. Mais tu fais une vraie fixette sur lui.

-C’est lui qui est obsédé par moi ! piailla Oikawa. Combien ne m’a-t-il pas dit « viens à Shiratorizawa, tu aurais dû venir » ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce n’est pas toi qui es allé le chercher à Shiratorizawa l’autre jour ?

-J’avais besoin de renseignements. D’ailleurs ! s’écria-t-il, saisissant l’occasion de déléguer le blâme et désignant d’un doigt Kindaichi. Tu parles aussi souvent de Tobio que moi ! Goshiki m’a tout dit !

Kindaichi sursauta, Kunimi pouffa de rire dans sa main.

-Il est juste perturbé par Kageyama, répondit Kunimi avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Est-ce quelqu’un dans cette pièce n’est pas perturbé/intéressé par Kageyama Tobio ? demanda Hanamaki.

Le libéro et Chien Fou levèrent la main. Mattsun leva un doigt. Ce fut tout.

-Je suggère de le capturer, grogna Chien Fou. Et vous réglez vos comptes avec lui ici.

-J’adoooore ! s’exclama Oikawa. 

-NON, trancha Iwaizumi. Kindaichi, tu n’as encore pu parler. Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire ? 

-Je… Je ne sais pas ! J’ai juste parlé un peu de Kageyama !

-Tu en parles tout le temps, soupira Kunimi. « Est-ce qu’il nous pardonnerait ? Est-ce que je devrais lui reparler ? Est-ce qu’il est plus heureux avec Karasuno ? Est-ce qu’il a oublié l’époque où on était amis ? »

-C’est pas vrai ! s’écria Kindaichi en devenant rouge comme une cerise. Enfin… un peu seulement…

-J’ai une idée ! déclara subitement Oikawa, et il écarta les bras pour faire silence autour de lui. Kindaichi, tu vas envoyer un message à Tobio, et lui donner rendez-vous.

-J’suis pas amoureux de lui ! paniqua Kindaichi. 

-Attends que j’aie fini de parler. Tu lui donnes rendez-vous quelque part, pour essayer de vous reparler, devenir amis ou tout ce que vous voulez. Tobio sera sûrement très heureux de cette réconciliation, et se confiera à toi sans limites. Et là, tu pourras faire la lumière sur cette affaire avec Ushijima ! Il faut juste y aller avec tact.

-Tact ? répéta Mattsun en lorgnant Kindaichi avec perplexité.

-Tact ? répéta Kunimi qu’on n’avait jamais vu aussi amusé.

-Tu pourrais faire ça, Kindaichi ? interrogea Iwaizumi avec suspicion.

Comme Iwaizumi, senpai suprême, s’adressait à lui, Kindaichi devint si possible encore plus rouge et plaqua ses mains le long du corps en articulant, fou d’enthousiasme :

-Oui ! Je pourrais !

Une vue qui rappelait quelque peu Goshiki, songea Oikawa.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il. Kindaichi, donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais moi-même envoyer ce message. Pendant votre entrevue, je serai juste à côté.

-Tu vas te faire griller en deux secondes, soupira Iwaizumi.

-Moi ? Le roi du camouflage ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je passerai inaperçu et j’aurai toutes les infos que je veux. Kindaichi, tu feras semblant de ne pas me voir. Il n’y a pas de raisons que Tobio se retourne.

Iwaizumi poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard consterné à Mattsukawa et Hanamaki. 

-Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il en sortant de la salle de club. 

Ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû dire, au vu du grand sourire d’Oikawa. Aussi, quand il ne resta plus que Kindaichi et lui dans la salle, Oikawa annonça :

-Changement de programme, Kindaichi. J’ai une meilleure idée.

Oikawa, en effet, avait davantage apprécié les projets de Chien Fou.


	14. Confession pas intime

Comme prévu, Tobio était tombé dans le piège, et avait accordé un rendez-vous à Kindaichi. Lequel était foncièrement heureux de pouvoir sérieusement discuter avec ce demi-rival, mais, pour autant, espérait aussi découvrir des informations et gagner la reconnaissance éternelle promise par Oikawa.

-N’oublie pas, répétait celui-ci en l’accompagnant au bar où Kindaichi et Kageyama devaient se retrouver. Pose les bonnes questions au bon moment. Le bon moment, c’est plutôt vers la fin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je comprends, répondit Kindaichi. 

-Bien sûr, on pourrait se poser la question de l’éthique, de la morale, sur nos méthodes. Est-ce qu’on se la pose, Kindaichi ? interrogea Oikawa.

-Non, on ne se la pose pas.

Il est bien dressé, songea Oikawa très satisfait. 

-Allez, va l’attendre. Je rentrerai un peu après l’avoir vu te rejoindre, et je m’installerai à la table derrière vous. 

-D’accord ! 

Kindaichi était visiblement nerveux, mais se dépêcha de gagner le bar et de prendre une table. Oikawa fit semblant de regarder les vitrines d’en face, et aperçut dans le reflet Kageyama entrer à son tour. Avec un sourire d’anticipation, il posa une casquette de volley sur sa tête, rabattit la capuche de son sweat dessus, et surtout enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil pour passer, espérait-il, inaperçu. 

Il réussit à entrer sans se faire remarquer, et avança dans le dos de Tobio, jusqu’à s’asseoir derrière lui. Kindaichi et lui étaient en pleine discussion, et il ne sembla pas même remarquer du mouvement.

-Oui, disait Kindaichi. J’y pense toujours beaucoup. Kunimi aussi. 

-Moi aussi, dit Kageyama. Même si je comprends, à présent. 

-On pourrait recommencer. On a tous les deux évolué depuis. Même si on est plus dans la même équipe… ça soulagerait de se réconcilier, tu ne penses pas ? 

-Je pense aussi.

-Alors trinquons ! s’exclama Kindaichi. 

-Mais… on n’a pas le droit de boire, fit remarquer Kageyama. 

-Ils ne sont pas regardants, ici, assura Kindaichi. 

Oikawa sourit intérieurement. 

-Je ne préfère pas, répondit sagement Kageyama.

Oikawa eut presque envie de rire. Il savait pertinemment que Tobio n’allait pas boire, pas d’alcool en tout cas. Même si ça valait la peine d’essayer, il avait prévu le refus –et adapté ses plans. Il entendit les deux garçons commander du soft, et quelques minutes plus tard le serveur revenir vers eux et le tintement des verres sur la table. Si Kindaichi arrivait à être assez prompt et discret, tout devait bien se passer… 

-Alors, reprit Kindaichi. J’ai entendu dire que tu avais été pris dans l’équipe des jeunes du Japon.

-Ouais. 

-C’est bien, là-bas ? 

-C’est vraiment bien. Il y a plein de gens super intéressants.

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ? 

-Il y a le meilleur attaquant du Japon, Sakusa. Un peu bizarre, mais on s’y fait. Il y a un attaquant presque aussi petit que Hinata, mais qui a une détente de fou. En passeur, c’est Miya. Je l’aime bien, même si je ne le comprends pas toujours. Puis un mec que je connaissais d’un camp d’été qu’on avait fait à Tokyo, qui ressemble un peu à un brocoli. 

-Et Ushijima ! Il est là aussi ? 

-Il est là aussi. Il prend le train avec moi quand on va à Tokyo. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais on a quelques points communs.

Les choses devenaient intéressantes. Oikawa redoubla son attention.

-Des points communs ? demanda Kindaichi, dont la voix tremblait un peu.

-Quelques-uns, répondit simplement Kageyama. 

-Ah, oui. Tu ne finis pas ton verre ?

Oikawa ne voyait ni l’un ni l’autre, ainsi, mais supposa à cette question rhétorique que les choses étaient faites. Et Tobio était sans méfiance. Le plan fonctionnait à merveille, jusqu’ici. Kindaichi attendit que Kageyama boive encore pour continuer :

-Alors, Ushijima et toi êtes amis ? 

-On peut dire ça, je suppose, s’avança timidement Tobio. 

-Tu le considères comme ton senpai, non ? Ça ne fait pas bizarre ? 

-Oui, là-bas c’est mon senpai, mais c’est vrai qu’on a joué contre lui, ça fait un peu bizarre… On reparle de notre match, parfois. Mais sans rancune, donc ça va.

Oikawa se retourna le temps d’une seconde, l’air approbateur, invitant Kindaichi à continuer sur le sujet des senpai. Kageyama, qui lui tournait le dos, ne remarqua rien.

-Ah, oui, oui, fit donc Kindaichi en souriant. Et euh, du coup, tes senpai de Karasuno ne sont pas trop jaloux ? (N’oublie pas de boire). 

-Pourquoi ils seraient jaloux ? Ils sont contents pour moi. J’ai l’opportunité d’apprendre plein de choses avec les meilleurs joueurs. Ils ne sont pas possessifs au point d’être jaloux.

Je suis possessif envers Tobio-chan ? s’interrogea Oikawa. Non, ce n’est pas mon genre du tout. 

-Ah, oui, continua Kindaichi, qui répétait beaucoup trop « ah, oui » pour être naturel. C’est vrai que certaines personnes t’apportent plus que d’autres. Par exemple, moi, je voudrais être comme Iwaizumi-senpai. Tu voudrais être comme le deuxième passeur de ton équipe, non ? Comment il s’appelle, déjà ? 

-Ah, Sugawara-san. Hm, eh bien, il a une bonne mentalité, c’est indéniable. Mais pour le jeu…

Tobio hésita un instant, ou peut-être ressentait-il déjà les premiers effets de ce qu’il venait de boire.

-Garde-ça pour toi, Kindaichi. Tu sais que j’ai toujours admiré Oikawa-san, même si je suis encore loin d’avoir son niveau. C’est plutôt de lui que je m’inspirerais, plus que de Sugawara, ou même de Miya. C’est vraiment un passeur génial.

-Oh, TOBIO-CHAN ! s’écria Oikawa, incapable de se contenir, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux. Mon cher et digne cadet !

Kageyama bondit de sa chaise, fixa Oikawa avec stupeur, découvrant le piège. Kindaichi leva les mains en l’air. Tobio ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Je… 

Il s’interrompit, ses yeux glissèrent vers le haut et il s’effondra aux pieds d’Oikawa.


	15. Les séquelles du thé glacé

-Oikawa-san, qu’est-ce qu’on a fait !? s’écria Kindaichi tout paniqué, en contemplant avec horreur Kageyama à terre.

-Tobio ? Tobio ! s’affola Oikawa. Kindaichi, idiot ! Quelle dose tu as mis dans son verre !?

-Mais j’ai tout mis !

-Qu’est ce qui se passe ? intervint un serveur. Qu’est ce qu’il a, j’appelle les secours ? 

Oikawa et Kindaichi échangèrent un regard rapide, puis l’aîné se composa un visage plus décontracté et assura avec des gestes rassurants :

-Ça va, ca va, c’est juste qu’il ne tient pas l’alcool.

-C’est du thé glacé dans son verre, fit remarquer le serveur.

-Oui, bah il ne le tient pas non plus. Kindaichi, aide-moi à le porter.

Ils remirent Tobio debout avec peine, qui n’avait pas l’air très conscient. Posant ses bras sur leurs épaules, ils le traînèrent hors du bar.

-Qu’est ce qu’on fait ? Qu’est ce qu’on fait ? pleurnichait Kindaichi. 

-Tu habites près d’ici, non ? 

-Non, pas du tout ! Je suis venu en bus !

Oikawa réfléchit le plus vite possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas errer dans les rues comme ça, Kindaichi était en état de choc, il fallait trouver quelque part où aller. Mais l’hôpital… Ils l’accuseraient d’avoir mis quelque chose de suspect dans son verre, et à la fois Kindaichi et lui seraient compromis. 

-On va chez moi, décida-t-il. Je n’habite pas très loin. Tiens-le bien. 

Idiot, idiot que je suis, se désespéra-t-il. Iwa-chan va me tuer. Tobio était complètement achevé, sa tête basculait dans le vide, ses pieds traînaient au sol. Oikawa resserra sa prise sur lui, et la vue de sa maison  
qui se profilait à l’horizon lui apporta un peu de réconfort. 

-Tooru, c’est toi ? appela la voix de sa mère quand il rentra.

-Oui, oui, je suis avec des amis ! On va dans ma chambre ! 

-Bonjour ! répondit Kindaichi, malgré sa pâleur maladive.

-Vite, elle ne nous a pas vus, souffla Oikawa. Ma chambre est par là.

Après avoir posé Tobio sur le lit, avec une délicatesse toute relative, Oikawa et Kindaichi s’assirent à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé, Oikawa-san, s’excusa Kindaichi. J’ai profité d’un moment où il ne regardait pas, et du coup je n’ai pas su dosé…

-C’est rien, enfin j’espère, répondit Oikawa. De toute façon, c’est fait. Tu as entendu ? Il a dit qu’il m’admirait ! 

-Il n’y avait que toi pour ne pas le voir.

-Ah ?

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur Kageyama, complètement inerte. Oikawa le secoua un peu par l’épaule, mais n’observa aucune réaction. 

-Il est mort ? demanda Kindaichi qui semblait avoir atteint le bout de son existence.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Il a l’air mort ! 

-Kindaichi, déclara Oikawa en le saisissant par les épaules. Ça va aller, il va juste dormir une douzaine d’heures. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, mais s’il te plaît, ne dis rien à Kunimi ni Iwa-chan. Ne dis rien à personne, en fait. 

-Je rentre ? demanda Kindaichi en reniflant. Tu es sûr, Oikawa-san ? Ça va aller ? 

-Mais oui. Ne t’inquiète pas. Merci pour tout.

Kindaichi s’en alla, encore bien secoué, et Oikawa demeura seul avec Tobio, à méditer sur les extrémités qu’il avait atteintes. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi loin, pour une stupide petite histoire à laquelle il n’appartenait même pas ? Oui, il était possessif, et sûrement un peu trop égocentrique pour ne pas se sentir concerné par Kageyama et Ushiwaka. 

C’est à ce moment que sa réflexion fut interrompue par un son cristallin. D’une poche du jean de Tobio dépassait son téléphone, autrement dit, l’accès à toute la vérité. La mâchoire d’Oikawa se décrocha. C’était l’occasion parfaite. Il retira doucement le téléphone, se trouva prêt à éclater de joie en voyant qu’il n’y avait pas de code, et se retrouva seul face à toutes les données personnelles de Kageyama.

Hinata venait de lui envoyer un message « Alors, comment s’est passée l’entrevue avec la tête de poireau ??? », mais Oikawa ne répondit pas. A la place, il trouva rapidement le contact d’Ushijima, et sans ressentir une once de culpabilité de fouiller ainsi dans le téléphone de Tobio, ouvrit la discussion.

Elle n’était pas tellement nourrie, tout compte fait, et alternait entre rendez-vous pour prendre le train, conseils et informations de volley, le seul message notable était celui de Kageyama à Ushijima « Je crois qu’Oikawa-san a tout découvert », auquel Ushijima avait juste répondu « Il a pris mon téléphone. Mais il n’a pas vu. »

Mais je vais découvrir, Ushiwaka-chan, chantonna mentalement Oikawa, et, fermant l’application des messages, il s’empressa d’ouvrir celle où il découvrirait la signification de SAO. 

-Alors, Tobio-chan, tes groupes…

Karasuno club de volley, vit-il, et il se souvint qu’ils n’en avaient jamais créé pour le club de volley de Kitagawa Daiichi. Et il vit le fameux SAO. Il posa son doigt sur l’écran, presque avec hésitation, et attendit que la page s’affiche. En description, trois mots, qui explicitaient l’acronyme.

Société des Admirateurs d’Oikawa.


	16. Nuit de folie

-Oh, fut le seul mot qu’Oikawa réussit à articuler. 

Société des Admirateurs d’Oikawa. Membres : Kageyama Tobio et Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oikawa fit descendre la page pour regarder un peu ce qu’ils publiaient, totalement choqué.

« Anecdote : un jour, j’ai rencontré Oikawa-san en allant à un entraînement pour les poussins. Il était avec son neveu… » commençait un des posts de Tobio. 

Ushijima y avait mis une photo des années collèges, lorsqu’Oikawa avait reçu le prix du meilleur passeur et qu’il se tenait à ses côtés, avec celui du meilleur attaquant. Dans les tribunes, on pouvait même apercevoir un mini-Tobio. 

C’était donc cela, leur point commun. Leur obsession envers Oikawa, juste autant que lui s’intéressait à eux. Il avait donc bien pressenti avoir un rôle à jouer là-dedans ! Ushiwaka et Tobio n’étaient pas amants… Ils étaient juste animés par les mêmes passions ; le volley-ball d’abord, et Oikawa ensuite. 

Oikawa posa le téléphone, incapable de dire un mot. Tous ses soupçons, toutes ses recherches aboutissaient donc à cela : l’extrême flatterie de son égo. Il tendit la main vers la tête de Kageyama, remarqua que celui-ci bavait dans son sommeil et se hâta de saisir un mouchoir avant de reprendre son geste et de lui tapoter la tête avec affection :

-Mon adorable petit cadet. Je te comprends, au fond, je m’aime aussi. Ushiwaka et toi, mes stalkers préférés… Je ne pouvais que m’y attendre. Bienvenue chez mes groupies. 

Un large sourire béat s’étalait sur sa figure. 

-Quand je dirai ça à Iwa-chan… 

Il resta au chevet de Tobio, qui, à part baver, ne faisait pas grand-chose. Oikawa eut beau essayer de le réveiller, il n’y parvint pas, et fut forcé de descendre manger, priant tous les dieux du ciel qu’aucun de ses parents n’entre dans sa chambre et ne trouve un garçon dormant dans son lit. 

Il remonta en emportant discrètement un paquet de gâteaux, au cas où son plus que digne cadet aurait faim. Il s’en voulait presque, à présent, de l’avoir drog... que Kindaichi ait suivi ses instructions sans mesure.  
Tobio n’avait strictement pas bougé, et Oikawa commençait à s’inquiéter. Il était tard, si Kageyama se réveillait maintenant, il devrait rentrer dans le noir. Les bus allaient bientôt arrêter de circuler…

Il s’assit au bord de son lit pour regarder la télé, attendit, alla se laver, se brosser les dents, se préparer pour la nuit, et Kageyama n’avait toujours pas remué un muscle. Oikawa l’empoigna par les épaules et le secoua vigoureusement :

-Allez, murmura-t-il comme un forcené, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Où est-ce que je vais dormir ? 

Et les parents de Kageyama !? S’ils lançaient un avis de recherche ? N’allaient-ils pas s’inquiéter ? Il saisit son propre téléphone, arriva au contact « Chibi-chan » et envoya un message :

« Tobio est avec moi, si ses parents te demandent où il est, dis-leur qu’il est en sécurité. »

La réponse ne tarda pas :

« Euh, c’est vrai ça ??? »

Oikawa ne répondit pas, simplement parce qu’il ne savait pas lui-même. Et si Tobio ne se réveillait pas ? Et s’il dormait comme ça pendant des semaines ? Et lui, Oikawa, ne pouvait pas dormir par terre… Ni pousser Tobio par terre, d’ailleurs. A regret, il souleva la couverture et s’étendit à côté de son cadet. Au moins, il ne ronflait pas. Pas encore, apprendrait-il un peu plus tard dans la nuit. 

C’est très gênant, songea-t-il en se recroquevillant pour tourner le dos à Tobio. Le lit n’était pas fait pour deux personnes, et il imagina rouler Kageyama sur le côté pour gagner un peu de place. Il ne fit pourtant rien, et se contenta de lui donner quelques tapes sur la tête toutes les cinq minutes pour voir s’il se réveillait, en vain.

Il ne sut même pas quand il s’endormit lui-même, mais c’est bien son alarme qui le fit se réveiller. Il poussa un petit cri d’effroi en voyant quelqu’un dans son lit avant de se rappeler que c’était normal. Tobio ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger, mais en le secouant un peu, Oikawa tira de lui quelques marmonnements inintelligibles qui lui donnèrent de l’espoir. 

Il se dépêcha de se préparer, ses parents étant déjà partis, et au moment de quitter la maison, lança de son armoire quelques affaires au hasard sur le lit, pour éviter que Tobio ne fouille partout en se réveillant pour s’habiller. Même lui, supposa Oikawa, devait changer T-shirt et sous-vêtements. Il ne s’attarda pas, déjà en retard, et espéra que Tobio comprenne tout seul, et surtout s’en aille de sa maison avant que ses parents ne rentrent.

Quand il arriva à Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi n’avait pas l’air au courant des événements de la veille. Il croisa bien Kindaichi, dans les couloirs, qui le salua en lançant un regard inquiet, mais Oikawa ne laissa rien paraître et lui fit un grand sourire. Vers midi, il textota Hinata pour savoir si Tobio était bien revenu à Karasuno, sans réponse. Il ne se sentit soulagé qu’au moment où Chibi-chan lui envoya, vers quinze heures :

« Kageyama m’a dit qu’il venait pour l’entraînement de ce soir »

Tout rentrait dans l’ordre, songea Oikawa. Il savait maintenant la vérité, que la rumeur sur Tobio et Ushijima était infondée. C’était lui-même, songea-t-il encore avec ravissement, qui les réunissait. Il n’avait plus besoin de chercher à savoir, et pouvait maintenant se reconcentrer sur les cours et le volley. Cette histoire est terminée, pensa encore Oikawa avec un petit sourire.

Il faut savoir qu’il était un peu naïf.


	17. La trahison du caleçon

C’est le lendemain que tout lui tomba dessus.

Apparemment, Kageyama était arrivé à Karasuno vêtu d’un T-shirt d’Aoba Johsai bleu turquoise. L’équipe avait posé des questions, bien sûr, mais Tobio avait éludé, et Hinata avait répondu à sa place. 

-Il a vu la tête de poireau hier, et ils ont échangé des T-shirts en signe de réconciliation, avait inventé Shouyou. 

Cette version aurait presque pu passer, si Kageyama, dans les vestiaires, n’avait pas dévoilé en se changeant un caleçon à motifs extra-terrestres absolument splendide. Et là, il avait avoué s’être réveillé sans savoir comment ni pourquoi chez Oikawa-san.

Ça avait été le chaos. Nishinoya et Tanaka hurlaient en chœur. Asahi était très rouge et regardait le mur. Tsukki avait eu un rire discret, Ennoshita et Yamaguchi ouvraient la bouche comme des poissons. Hinata, on ne sait dans quel but, sautait sur place. Quant à Suga et Daichi, ils échangeaient un regard entendu. 

-Daichi, murmura Suga. L’autre jour, Oikawa avait l’air très déterminé… J’espère que Kageyama était consentant. 

-Mais non, tentait de se défendre Tobio un peu plus loin, en s’adressant à Tanaka et Nishinoya. Il voulait juste m’apprendre à servir ! 

-Tu étais consentant ? demanda Sawamura.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne lui ai juste pas dit tout de suite ! 

Daichi s’étouffa. Suga agita les mains en assurant :

-C’est rien, Kageyama, personne ne te juge.

-Pourquoi on me jugerait de vouloir apprendre à servir ? demanda Kageyama à voix basse à Hinata.

-Peut-être parce que le grand roi ne peut plus rien t’apprendre, murmura Hinata en réponse. Tu as déjà amélioré ton service depuis tu as rejoint l’équipe nationale… 

-Il me manque encore la détente, marmonna Tobio.

-Pourquoi, Oikawa en a une bonne ? 

-Tu plaisantes ? Il saute super bien !

Malheureusement pour Tobio, l’équipe n’entendit pas cette brève discussion avec Hinata, et ne retint que la dernière réplique. Plus tard, ces propos furent déformés par Nishinoya, qui affirmait :

-Shouyou lui a demandé si Oikawa était bonne. Kageyama a répondu qu’il sautait super bien. 

Hinata était maintenant plongé dans le doute sur ce qui s’était vraiment passé la veille au soir chez Oikawa. Il envoya donc un message à Goshiki :

« Hier, Kageyama était chez Oikawa, on ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé, mais aujourd’hui Kageyama porte le caleçon d’Oikawa ??? »

Goshiki, en recevant le message, ne se contenta pas de prévenir Ushijima (qui publia le soir même dans SAO : « bien joué. Maintenant amène-le à Shiratorizawa. ») mais avertit aussi Kindaichi. Celui-ci alla aussitôt voir Kunimi :

-Hier soir, j’ai laissé Kageyama chez Oikawa, il m’a dit qu’il s’occupait de lui ! MAIS TU SAIS CE QU’IL VOULAIT DIRE PAR LA ???

-Non, répondit prudemment Kunimi.

-IL A COUCHE AVEC, KUNIMI. OIKAWA ET KAGEYAMA ONT-

Kunimi plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kindaichi, qui criait, inconscient d’être dans le lycée. Malheureusement, ils avaient été entendus.

C’est un Iwaizumi littéralement fumant qui se dirigea vers eux et demanda à Kindaichi de répéter. Kindaichi obéit, sans oser parler de ce qui s’était passé dans le bar.

-Il y a une preuve ? demanda enfin Iwaizumi.

Kindaichi lui montra la photo qui circulait à ce sujet, (lancée par Hinata et propagée par Goshiki) à savoir Kageyama de dos, vêtu du T-shirt bleu turquoise un peu trop large pour lui qu’Iwaizumi identifia immédiatement, et dont le caleçon dépassait un peu du jean. 

-C’est… des aliens ? demanda Iwaizumi. Très bien. Bon. Il n’y a qu’un imbécile au monde qui achète ce genre de trucs, et je suppose que cet imbécile vient de voir son espérance de vie chuter. 

Ceci dit, il disparut entre les élèves, et on apercevait encore la vapeur de sa colère en petit nuage au-dessus de lui. Il trouva Oikawa, l’empoigna par le col, ce qui ne provoqua comme réaction chez l’intéressé qu’un sourire coupable et un petit « Iwa-chan ? ».

-Je me doutais depuis le début que c’était quelque chose dans le genre, déclara Iwaizumi. Que cet intérêt envers Kageyama était motivé par une jalousie viscérale. Tu ne supportais pas de l’imaginer avec Ushijima, hein ? Et encore moins qu’ils s’embrassent ! Eh bien tu as ce que tu veux. 

\- Pardon ?

Iwaizumi le lâcha et soupira. Pas la peine d’insister, pensa-t-il.

-Félicitations, prends soin de lui. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Mais la prochaine fois, évite quand même de lui filer ton froc. Ça en dit long sur votre soirée. 

Oikawa n’avait pas répondu. Il avait juste hurlé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà la clôture de cette petite histoire ! J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous aura plu.   
> J'hésite un peu à faire un genre de suite plus oikage, du genre "oikawa tooru est un oikage shipper" où cette fois ça va beaucoup plus loin à partir du scénario déjà construit. Qu'en pensez-vous ?   
> Enfin bref, voilà sinon je suis sur un nouveau projet, nettement proche de mon ancienne fic Des coeurs et des corps, c'est à dire 10% d'histoire d'amour et 90% de drama.   
> Bonne soirée à tous, à la prochaine !


End file.
